Storm at the Sea (version 2)
Thunder roared again. It roared so loud that the sea began to shake. Rain began to fall rapidly. "Hurricane a-coming!! Stand fast!" called the March Hare, "Secure the riggin'!" Arthur's eyes widened when he heard the announcement. He and the sailors wasted no time gathering ropes and swinging them on the poles. The sky roared again, causing the ship to rock along with the waves. Using with all their strength and might, Arthur and the sailors straightened the sails. Tiger and Talbot barked because they were scared. They were looking for Arthur, barking frantically. Cody, Edmond, and Br'er Rabbit all knew how dangerous storms can be-even for sea creatures like them. They knew they had to get Alice back from the ship. They were swimming as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they kept getting caught up in the waves. Speaking of Alice, the little mermaid was still hanging onto the same spot where she was before. So was the White Rabbit, who got blown by the wind a bit. Thankfully, he grabbed onto a string of ropes. "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here!" he exclaimed. He tried to hang his hands to the ropes, but the wind picked him up and carried him off. "Oh! ALIIIIIIIICE!!!!!!!!!!" he called. On the ship, the Dodo struggled to drive the wheel, but the wind pushed him off. The wheel spun like crazy. The ship dove a bit into the ocean, letting the waves splash the sailors on deck. Seeing the wheel spinning, Arthur dashed to the wheel and took control. He turned the wheel with all his strength as lightning and thunder stroke. The ship rose high into the air due to the rising waves. Alice tried to hang onto the ropes, but her finger slipped, causing her to fall into the ocean. She quickly swam up to the shore. Alice had become really worried about what would happen to Arthur, the humans, and the normal animals. As she set her eyes on the ship, a lightning bolt struck the sails. Fire appeared on the ship! Alice gasped as she saw fire spreading around the ship very fast. It started heading toward a group of big boulders. "Look out!" shouted Arthur, as he pointed to them. The sailors looked and saw the boulders as the ship crashed. The crash shook the ship so much that it threw Arthur and the sailors overboard. The statue of Arthur sank into the sea. The Mad Hatter struggled to swim as his arms splashed around in the water. "Mad Hatter, hang on!" called the young squire, as he grabbed his steward. He lifted the Mad Hatter up on the lifeboat. If it weren't for someone already releasing the lifeboats, they all would have been drowned. Just when they were about to leave, Arthur turned as soon as he heard someone barking. "Tiger! Talbot!" he gasped. His poor frightened pets were still on the burning ship! Arthur dived into the ocean and swam up to the ship. He climbed on the stairs and hopped down on the deck. He scanned around looking for Tiger and Talbot. Suddenly, a mast with fire, snapped and slowly started to fall down. When Arthur heard the sound, he turned around to see that it was falling toward him! Quickly, he jumped out of its way. The top part of the mast crashed into the second floor. Little did the young squire know that the fire began to spread quickly from the mast to the a chest of firecrackers and bombs. Running through the fire, Arthur saw Tiger and Talbot running around frantically on the upper part of the deck, still barking. "Jump, Tiger! Jump, Talbot!" he called, "Come on, boys! Jump! You can do it, Tiger! You can do it, too, Talbot!" Tiger and Talbot took a quick look around the fire before jumping off and landing in Arthur's arms. Arthur was thankful that he had taught Tiger and Talbot how to jump. With his beloved pets in his arms, Arthur ran toward the edge of the ship. He hoped to get to the lifeboats as soon as possible! Unfortunately, he stepped on a weak part of the wooden floor. His foot sunk as he tripped, causing Tiger and Talbot to fly out of his arms and land in the ocean. Thankfully, Tiger and Talbot were good swimmers so, they were able to swim to the lifeboats. Back on the ship, Arthur struggled to pull his foot out of the hole he just tripped over. Finally, he tugged it out and struggled over to the edge of the ship. The Mad Hatter became worried as he pulled Tiger and Talbot onto the lifeboat. The Mad Hatter noticed that the fire was getting stronger and stronger! "ARTHUR!" called the hatter. Arthur looked back and saw something that made his heart sank. The fire had reached a big barrel labeled, powder. KA-BOOM! The powder exploded into a big bang! The Mad Hatter and the sailors became horrified at the fact that they might have lost their prince! Somewhere on the sea, Alice had seen the big explosion. Horrified at what might have happened to Arthur, she quickly dived further toward the broken parts of the ship. Alice loved Arthur too much to let him die! She just can't lose him! Alice frantically looked around the broken parts of the ship. Where could he be? Then, from the corner of her eye, Alice spotted an unconscious Arthur clinging onto a broken board. He slipped off the board and began to sink into the ocean. Alice dove right after him. She grabbed onto his shoulders. Using all her strength, Alice pulled Arthur up to the surface. Fireworks started going off from the ship, due to being lit by the fire. Alice securely held Arthur. She swam while carrying him. Alice hoped to find a beach shore so Arthur can lie down. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Storm Stuff